The present invention relates to an automatic channel matching system and method thereof for enabling the user to view an audio/video signal from a video cassette recorder (VCR) on any channel of a television (TV) without altering or preselecting the TV's channel during a VCR mode, and more particularly, to such a system and method thereof in which, by varying the output frequency band of a VCR, the frequency band of a currently audio-visual TV is accorded therewith, so as to be automatically matched with the TV channel.
Generally in conventional VCRS, since the frequency of an RF channel is fixed to the frequency of one of two TV channels (e.g., 3 or 4), a user must set the TV channel to 3 or 4 in order to view the audio/video signal output from the VCR via the TV. Therefore, when viewing a TV channel besides 3 or 4, a user must separately alter the TV channel in order to view the audio/video signal from the VCR.